Crimson
by Lemon Wine
Summary: Gojyo's final thoughts as he lays in the alleyway turned death bed that seals his fate...Please read and review...One shot for now, but I may add a second chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Well! My first Saiyuki fic! … Ever! X3… It's a little dark one about Goyjo (one of my favorite characters along with Goku)… He dies… ;;… Please read and review… I want to improve! XP

-----------------

_Its cold…Why is it so cold?_

I found myself asking these questions over and over again as my beaten and battered body lay sprawled across the alley way turned death bed…For me that is…

It's funny;

Hakkai had always told me my drinking would get me killed,

And even little chibi monkey Goku told me to watch my drinking habits every once in awhile…

Sanzo never said anything, but the way he watched me when I would come back to the house we all shared, drunk and hysterical, still affected me, even in my inebriated state…

My un-focused and clouded eyes spotted something red pooling slowly around my head… So that explained the sharp pain on the side of my face… There's so much, I can't even tell where my hair ends and the blood stops… It hurts everywhere…

The events of the past day recollect in my head as my already blurred vision begins to darken slightly…

Me getting in a fight with the monkey,

Hakkai warning me not to be to harsh…

Getting hit on the head by the damn monk…

Feh, everyone sided with the Saru… But I guess I was a bit harsh on him… Not that I'll ever admit it…

So then, moodily I walk to a bar and order the strongest thing they got… Everything else is a blur until I find myself here, half dead in an alley way… But judging from the sorry state my bodies in probably got into a drunken brawl…

Heh, its funny…I always thought I'd die in a fight with the youkai or saving Sanzo's sorry ass when that little silver gun of his finally back-fired on him, but no… Here I am, a bloody mess shoved to the side… I wonder when they'll come looking for me…

And then, there it is what I've been waiting to hear…

"Oi! Cockroach! Where are you!"

It's the monkey…Of course…

"Goyjo! I can't seem to spot him Goku…"

Even Hakkai…

"Hmph… Stupid kappa probably went home as soon as we left…"

Even that damned monk…

There foot-steps grow louder…Closer and closer… Now their right in front of the alley way…A sharp intake a breath… That was Hakkai no doubt…

"He's here!"

More panicked foot-steps… Someone is flipping me over onto my back… My eyes won't work anymore… Everything is dark…

"Cockroach? Hey… Goyjo!"

I try to move my lips, but all I can manage is a pained groan… It hurts so much…

"Goyjo…Please… Stay awake…"

The healer is worried… I wonder if Sanzo cares.

"Stupid kappa… Get up!"

Harsh as always, eh?

They all notice my slight laugh, and I crack my eyes open… Everything is dark… I see the monkey leaning over me, gripping my shoulders as Hakkai crouches down at my side, trying to heal up the wounds…I've already lost too much blood, and I know… I can't be long before I'm free…

The monk just stands in a corner, watching slowly… I try to sit up, but only manage to cough up some more blood before falling limp against Goku…

"Hey! Goyjo! This isn't funny, man! Wake up!"

Everything is black again, but I can hear… My heartbeat is getting slower… **Bump…**

"Goyjo, please, stay with us…"

Bye Hakkai…**Bump…**

"Cockroach, c'mon man! You can't leave…"

Bye Goku… **Bump…**

"… Idiot, you can't die…"

Bye Sanzo…**Bump…**

I take a shuddering breath and open my eyes one last time, smiling…

"Heh, glad you came… See you all in a long time…" It was weak and hoarse, but it was all I could manage, and closing my eyes one last time, I smile… I take one last breath, holding it…

**Bump…Bump…Bump…**

"You can't die! C'mon man!" Goku is shaking me…

**Bump…Bump…**

"Goyjo, stay conscious…" Hakkai is shaking, I can feel it…

**Bump…**

"Kappa? Wake up!" The monk cares…

…

-------------------

Ja ne'

Read and review Please!

((I'm considering adding a chapter on how the others cope…))


	2. Remorse

This is very short, I know, but I think it describes the feelings or remorse of our favorite Siyuki boys in a way…

---------------------

Crimson: Remorse

---------------------

_Don't worry,_

_It's only a dream…_

"H-he's just asleep! Don't lie to me!"

"Goku… I'm sorry…He won't be getting up again"

"You stupid monkey! He's d-dead! It's not going to change!"

Three figures stood inside an alleyway, a crumpled form of a body lying in front of them… Rain was pouring down hard and the smallest of the three was shaking, muffled sobs racking his tiny form...

"B-but! I…I never got to say sorry for y-yelling at h-him!" The monkey king stuttered in a dead tone, tears pouring down his face as he stared, unblinkingly at the corpse of his best friend below him, golden eyes wide in shock and remorse…Goku finally cracked, and began to yell, as expected from the emotional child…

The tallest of the three shook his head slowly, eyes half-lidded in a sure fire sign of an attempt to keep himself from crying. Slick brown hair stood, matted to his face as he tried to speak in order to comfort the child now yelling in sorrow…But in reality, he needed comfort as well… His mouth opened, and all that came out was an inaudible choking sound, before he too began to feel moisture trailing from his eyes and down his face…Turning to the stoic monk behind him, Hakkai lowered his head, eyes locked with the face of the body beneath him…

Goyjo looked peaceful in death, a calm expression on his normally smirking face. His deep red hair billowed slightly around him, blending in with the blood that pooled around his body… His skin was a ghostly pale color that could rival Sanzo's, and his eyes stayed half-lidded… His eyes were what scared everyone the most: The light… No, the life in his once shining crimson eyes was gone, replaced with an odd, cloudy look…

Mouth a thin, straight line, purple eyes stared at the puddle of blood pooling around his sandals… It was not his blood, it was not warm blood. It was his friends blood, and it was cold blood. Turning his head to stare at Goku, who was now clutching Goyjo's shirt and shaking him in an attempt to wake the dead man up, he suddenly felt an emotion he had not experienced in over ten years… It was remorse, it was a feeling of loss… But what was he loosing? A team-mate? A comrade? No…

He was losing a friend…

--------_Several weeks later_--------

A lone jeep rode quickly through a scorching desert, sand flying behind the rubber wheels and the three figures in the truck went about their business…

The driver was a tall man, with dark brown hair and a lost, steely look in his once warm hazel eyes… His mouth a delicate frown, and he remained focused on the road ahead, never speaking unless he had something important to say.

The silent figure in the back was a young boy, with light bark colored hair and golden dead eyes that were surrounded by dark rings, a give away sign or insomnia. His mouth was opened slightly as he stared into space. Ever since Goyjo's death, the once cheerful monkey king had never been the same. He now never spoke, never smiled, never complained about being hungry. In fact, the boy barely ate or slept anymore. It was a completely different set of mind and personality, and there was no way it would change…

The blonde man in the passengers seat seemed un-changed, an angry look in his cold purple eyes as always. A cigarette between his lips as always, and a set of monks robes wrapped around his torso as always… He seemed unchanged, he still yelled, but more out of a way to try and make things normal again. He still hit Goku over the head with a fan, but now it was without reason, only to try and regain normalcy.

He mourned every night over the death of the damn red-headed kappa, he mourned the death of a…

Friend.

Owari

---------------------

P-L-E-A-S-E review


End file.
